Infrared detectors and imagers exist. Some infrared imagers operate at wavelengths in excess of 1000 nanometers (nm), which is beyond the level of detection for a silicon detector. Such detectors and imagers convert incoming infrared photons to an electronic signal and require bump-bonding to integrate the detectors and imagers with a read out circuit, which results in bulky and expensive IR imagers.